Zoe (M.I. High)
M.I. High has a Wikia of it's own. To view the wiki, click here. Zoe_1.jpg Zoe_2.jpg Zoe_3.jpg Zoe was part of the M.I. High spy team during Series 6. She didn't appear in Series 7 as she was travelling the world to meet her sisters/clones. She first appeared in, "The Fall of SKUL", and her last appearance was, "The Final Endgame"; although she was mentioned in, "The Mayze". She starred in thirteen episodes of the show. She was portrayed by Natasha Watson. Biography 'Overview' V.9.5.Z.0.E - known as Zoe by his friends - is a student at Saint Hearts and a teenage M.I.9 spy. She was revealed to be a clone made from The Mastermind's DNA, after Aneisha spotted that the code on her arm had 'Zoe' in it she chose that as her name. She was often found hanging around with Aneisha and Dan and had a strong relationship with Frank - who she saw as a father figure. She was recruited to M.I.9 after she was rescued from SKUL. Zoe's specialist skill is her incredible affinity for fighting, just like her sisters/clones Kloe and Keri; as she attended the SKUL training facility when she was younger. Her fighting style emphasises cunning, stealth, psychological warfare, and using her surroundings to her advantage. 'Personality' Zoe is a very intelligent girl, although she lacks knowledge on the outside world as a result of being kept locked up by SKUL for many years; due to this lack of knowledge of the outside world she could seem quite funny at times. She loves jelly and her favorite subject is physics (and other things to do with space and technology). It is also shown that she is very good at hand to hand combat. *As shown in, "Inheritance", she is a kind and caring person and can also be very curious and extremely determined. Relationships 'Dan' When Dan first met Zoe, her background in SKUL meant that he didn't trust her. However, after proving her loyalty to M.I.9 on countless occasions, a close bond was formed. *In, "The Face of Revenge", Dan asked her out on a date to Calvin Lahme's concert and she said yes. *In, "Mission: Incredible", the two performed a scene from Romeo and Juliet, prompting Tom and Aneisha to nickname them that. Throughout Series 6, they become closer and closer, and he became very protective of her. *In, "The Dark Wizard", the pair shared a romantic hug and Dan called her a princess at the end of the episode. *In, "The Final Endgame", Zoe was captured and whilst hooked up to the mind transfer machine, she shouted for Dan to save her. 'Aneisha' Zoe and Aneisha are also very good friends and Aneisha was trusting of Zoe from the start, despite what others thought about her for being trained at SKUL. She and Zoe often hung around together. *In, "Old School", Aneisha is seen to care for her a lot. See Also *M.I. High Category:M.I. High Category:M.I. High Characters Category:Other Characters